


La punition appropriée

by WildRose9



Category: Saint Seiya, Saint Seiya: The Lost Canvas
Genre: Babies, Intrigue, Punition divine
Language: Français
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-25
Updated: 2015-05-31
Packaged: 2018-03-03 12:10:35
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 7
Words: 7,730
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2850401
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/WildRose9/pseuds/WildRose9
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Zeus est en colère. Une colère divine. Et pas un seul d'entre eux échappera à son ire. Sa vengeance sera terrible… et si inattendue. Craignez la punition et la malice du Roi des Dieux !</p>
<p>@->->-- @->->-- @->->-- @->->-- @->->-- @->->-- @->->-- @->->-- @->->-- @->->-- </p>
<p>Cette fic est écrite à 4 mains avec YourSword10 (SwordCapricorn sur Fanfic). Elle a été publiée initialement sur mon compte Fanfic (Albafica des Poissons). Ce compte est uniquement actif (et presque vide) pour terminer les fics en cours. Elle y est d'ailleurs toujours adaptée.<br/>Je rattrape le retard du publication sur AO3 qui est mon compte principal.<br/>31/05/2015 : publication des chaps 6 et 7</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Il s'agit d'un UA dans lequel de nombreux personnages tels que Sasha et Agasha ont été vieillis. Il y a également des morts bien vivants tels que Lugonis et Mine.

Zeus tournait en rond dans la salle du trône, fulminant de rage. Il s'était récemment réveillé d'un sommeil multimillénaire et avait demandé à Clio (1) de lui faire un « résumé » des derniers événements qu'il avait ratés. Et ça ne lui avait pas plu. Du tout. Sitôt le dos tourné, ses frères et une bonne partie de ses enfants avaient cru bon pouvoir faire tout et n'importe quoi avec les mortels. Heureusement que sa petite princesse adorée avait été la! Au moins il pouvait compter sur elle! Pas comme les autres! Il aurait cru que ses propres fils aux Enfers auraient fait preuve de bon sens, mais non! Pas un qui valait mieux que les autres, à part son Athéna adorée bien sûr. Il était tellement furieux qu'il en faisait profiter la Terre entière, déclenchant tempêtes et orages par-ci par-là. En certains endroits on commençait déjà à craindre la fin du monde. Héra elle-même avait peine à calmer son divin époux.

D'une voix de tonnerre qui fit trembler les murs du palais, Zeus appela à lui celle qui serait l'instrument de sa vengeance.

« Aphrodite! Montre-toi! J'ai besoin de tes services! »

La déesse se matérialisa au pied de son trône.

« Monseigneur. Vous m'avez appelée? »

Elle ne demanderait pas pourquoi, elle savait déjà. Tout l'Olympe connaissait la cause de l'ire du Roi des dieux.

« Oui! J'ai besoin de toi pour donner une bonne leçon à ces imbéciles et de toi aussi en passant, Héra », dit-il en se retournant vers son épouse, intriguée. « Je veux que tu, que vous descendiez sur terre, dans les domaines responsables des dernières guerres saintes et y fassiez ceci : noyez-les sous l'amour et les layettes, c'est clair? Je veux des mariages et des bébés à profusion! Qu'ils y soient tellement empêtrés qu'ils en oublient de se faire la guerre! Je te laisse carte blanche, Aphrodite, en plus d'Héra tu peux prendre qui tu veux ».

« A vos ordres Mon Roi! », dit-elle en s'inclinant, puis elle se dématérialisa pour réapparaître dans son propre palais. Aphrodite jubilait. Elle allait pouvoir s'amuser comme elle en avait envie sans risquer des représailles. Contrairement à la dernière fois, elle avait carrément la permission de Zeus! Elle allait s'amuser comme une petite folle! Et en plus, elle avait même l'autorisation de s'en prendre à Athéna et Hadès! S'installant confortablement sur les coussins qui garnissaient le sol de ses appartements, réfléchissant déjà à son plan, elle appela ses servants.

« Peitho(2) ! Pothos (3) ! Eros! Himeros (4) ! » Elle leur expliqua la mission, puis s'avisant qu'elle pouvait demander l'aide de qui elle voulait elle appela aussi Morphée, qui accepta d'entrer dans son plan en poussant maints soupirs d'ennui. C'était vraiment parce que Zeus l'avait ordonné.

 

* * *

 

(1) Clio : Muse de l'Histoire.

(2) Peitho : fille d'Océan et Téthys, déesse de la Persuasion et de la séduction. Suivante d'Aphrodite.

(3) Pothos : fils d'Aphrodite et de Cronos ou de Zéphyr et d'Iris selon les auteurs, personnifie le Désir. Fait partie des Érotes ("dieux de l'amour) avec Himéros et Éros.

(4) Himéros : Fils d'Aphrodite et Arès, frère d'Éros, représente le désir sexuel et/ou l'amour non réciproque.


	2. Chapter 2

Shion lâcha le tas de lettres qu'il venait d'ouvrir et lire les unes après les autres sur son bureau, passa ses mains dans son épaisse chevelure. Sa tête lui faisait mal. Quelle espèce de désastre était-il en train de s'abattre sur le Sanctuaire? Est-ce que c'était ça « la punition appropriée » de Zeus? L'audience avec le dieu résonnait encore dans sa tête comme son rire dans l'air du Mont Étoilé. Ce qui n'arrangeait en rien sa migraine.

« Si tu veux mon avis, mon mouton, tu te tracasses pour rien. C'est une bonne nouvelle non? Le vieux avoir pu l'avoir plus mauvaise encore », dit en riant Manigoldo.

« Et tu trouves ça drôle? Ce n'est pas toi qui as du t'expliquer avec Kardia sur sa douzaine d'enfants! Même Sasha! Notre déesse! Tu te rends compte? »

Manigoldo éclata de rire. « Ouais, si ça se trouve il en a encore plus! » Son rire redoubla encore en songeant à la future maternité d'Athéna. Sacré Sisyphe! Tu parles d'un cadeau pour ces deux-là. Le père Zeus était vraiment un tordu.

Shion soupira. Mani ne changerait jamais.

« Ricane donc. Tu riras moins quand Gioca sera enceinte à son tour. »

Mani s'étrangla à cette idée, faisant sourire Shion. Il avait touché dans le mille.

« De quoi tu te mêles, mouton? Occupe-toi de tes propres affaires, hein! », dit-il, un sourire carnassier sur les lèvres. « T'en es où avec ta Grue argentée? », continua-t-il en lui faisant un clin d'oeil. Ce fut au tour de Shion de piquer un fard. « Ouais, parce que ça te concerne aussi, le petit chouchou ».

« N'importe quoi! Je ne vois pas du tout de quoi tu parles », dit-il boudeur. « Ouais, ouais, c'est ça. Tu sais très bien. J'espère au moins qu'on aura droit à un grand mariage comme celui de son altesse Dégel. J'imagine déjà nos gâteux s'atteler à vos préparatifs », dit-il en repartant d'un grand rire, s'enfonçant dans le sofa face au bureau de Shion. C'en était trop pour le Bélier.

« Mani, ça suffit! Dehors!», cria-t-il, joignant à la parole un livre qui malheureusement n'atteignit pas son but. « Whooo! Doucement mouton! Ne le prend pas si mal! », répliqua-t-il, riant toujours. Il ramassa le livre et une missive qui avait accompagné son vol. Il la fit tourner dans sa main, sourit en voyant le nom de l'expéditeur et la tendit a Shion. «Tiens, mon agneau. Ça vient d'Espagne. Probablement une autre grande nouvelle », dit-il, goguenard. Le Bélier poussa un long soupir en prenant la lettre de la main de Manigoldo, anticipant son contenu pour en avoir lu des dizaines auparavant, toutes identiques.

« Il ne manquerait plus que les Silver et les Bronze s'y mettent. Surtout les plus jeunes, on serait bien », pouffa Manigoldo. Cette idée fit frémir Shion. Pas question que les gamins y passent aussi, il y avait des limites à la blague!

On frappa à la porte, Shion donna la permission d'entrer. Un joli visage ovale aux yeux pétillants et au sourire malicieux se montra à la porte. « Bonjour la compagnie! », dit-elle en entrant. « Bonjour, Shion! ». Manigoldo sursauta en entendant la voix, se relevant brusquement.

\- « Gioca? Que...qu'est-ce que tu fais ici?

\- Sympa l'accueil, alors que je suis venue exprès pour toi!, répliqua-t-elle, boudeuse.

\- Mais... Tu ne devrais pas être sur l'île?

\- Ça va, tous les Black Saints ont été scellés, le masque est bien protégé par des sceaux neufs et les autres sont de toutes façons dans la nature, ce n'est pas comme s'ils mourraient d'envie de revenir! », dit-elle en croisant les bras.

« Mouais, si tu le dis », marmonna Mani en passant sa main dans ses cheveux.

Shion buvait du petit lait. Voir son presque grand frère dans ses petits souliers face à une fille si menue valait son pesant d'armure d'or.

Manigoldo grommelait dans son coin. Comment ça elle était venue pour lui? Comme ça? Sur un coup de tête? Ok, c'était bien son genre, mais c'était louche quand même. Et si... Non, sa petite flamme ne lui ferait pas ça hein? Non, il fallait juste qu'il se calme, l'ambiance actuelle du Sanctuaire et la panique de Shion étaient en train de le contaminer. Stupide agneau! Jetant un oeil de côté a sa compagne il se dit qu'avec quelques rondeurs bien placées sa Gioca serait magnifique, c'en était presque tentant. Non, mais non! Stop! On arrête le délire ici! Vous l'imaginez, vous, en train de pouponner entre deux massacres? Non, clairement pas possible. Ce n'était pas pour lui, ces conneries! Mais si sa petite flamme était vraiment...Oh noooon, pitié! Déesse!

Mal à l'aise dans le silence qui s'installait Manigoldo tenta une diversion. : « Alors cette lettre, elle dit quoi? »

« Attends, je ne l'ai pas ouverte », soupira Shion.

« Dépêche!

Ah, ça va! Je l'ouvre! », dit-il en prenant son coupe-papier. Il ouvrit la lettre, la lut très rapidement. « Alors? », s'impatientait Mani. « C'est d'El Cid ».

« Ca je l'avais deviné tout seul, qu'est-ce qu'il dit? », il trépignait d'impatience de savoir s'il avait vu juste.

« Non, mais c'est pas croyable d'être si impatient! », le tança Gioca, les poings sur les hanches.

« Il n'a qu'à se dépêcher aussi », répliqua Manigoldo, tapant du pied. Un vrai gamin, songea Shion. Pire que Kardia. Et ça risquait d'être père, c'est bien ça le pire. Shion se racla la gorge pour attirer son attention. « Cela dit que El Cid reviendra au Sanctuaire, après la naissance de son dernier, qui est pour bientôt. Quelques mois d'après ce qui est marqué. Il viendra avec sa femme. Et, vu la date inscrite sur la lettre, ça devrait être pour bientôt. Ca y est? Tu es content ? »

« Oui, tout à fait, Ô grand maître! », se moqua Mani en faisant une courbette. « C'est génial, toute la bande sera au grand complet! » Shion secoua la tête, l'air navré. Son regard croisa celui de Gioca


	3. Chapter 3

Assis à la terrasse d'Antinora, Eaque et Rhadamanthe discutaient. Le Wyverne ouvrait sa énième bouteille de whisky de la matinée sous le regard désapprobateur de son frère.

« Quoi ? Je fais ce que je veux, non ? Est-ce que je te sermonne parce que tu bois ton thé bizarre, là ? Tu ferais mieux de t'occuper de ton armée d'ailleurs ».

Le Garuda haussa un sourcil. « Mon armée ? Qu'est-ce que tu reproches à mon armée? »

Rhadamanthe se retourna vers son frère, avalant une gorgée d'alcool.

« Il se murmure des choses intrigantes au sujet de ton Aile ».

Un silence s'installa. Le blond se perdit dans la contemplation de l'or du liquide, les mains d'Eaque se crispèrent autour de sa tasse. « Et bien? Que dit-on de mon Aile ? »

Un masque d'impassibilité prit possession du visage du Garuda quand son frère leva les yeux vers lui. Même si Eaque ne semblait pas réagir, le Wyverne était sûr d'avoir touché un point sensible. Le sourire en coin du dragon en disait long.

« Loin de moi l'idée de prêter crédit à tous ces commérages je t'assure, mais il paraît qu'elle aurait un amant », dit-il en avalant le reste de son verre cul-sec. Eaque manqua de s'étrangler, cacha son trouble derrière sa tasse.

« Un amant ? Les Spectres fantasment, c'est tout. Depuis quand les écoutes-tu ? », Il prenait l'air détaché, faisant tourner le thé dans sa tasse. Son frère était-il dupe ?

« Mais », Rhadamanthe se pencha vers son frère pour murmurer à son oreille, « il paraîtrait que celui-ci est  _très_  haut placé ». Eaque chassa ces mots d'un geste de la main et le Wyverne alla reprendre sa place, satisfait de son petit effet.

\- « Rumeurs.

\- Peut-être, mais ce serait ennuyeux pour ce haut-gradé si certaines choses « naturelles » arrivaient, non?

\- Qu'insinues-tu au juste ?

\- Rien. Je dis seulement que ton Aile est étrange depuis quelques temps. C'est tout ».

Rhadamanthe tapa ses mains sur la table, faisant reculer sa chaise, donna une claque sur la tête de son frère perdu dans ses pensées.

« C'est pour ton bien que je te dis cela, Eaque ».

Le cadet frotta sa tête, fixant la porte derrière laquelle son frère venait de disparaître. Ces rumeurs. Violate. Un amant. Que voulait insinuer Rhadamanthe avec ces « choses naturelles » ? Le Garuda passa ses doigts sur ses tempes. Il devait réfléchir à tout cela. Du calme, Eaque. S'il y une chose dont tu es sûr, c'est que Violate passe toutes les nuits dans ton lit. Le Juge sourit à cette idée. La simple évocation du corps du Béhémoth contre lui, de ses doigts glissant sur ses cicatrices faisaient brûler le désir dans son bas-ventre. Il soupira. Etrange, son Aile ? Rhadamanthe devait se faire des idées. Mais quand même, peut-être cela valait-il la peine de se renseigner.

* * *

 

Le Garuda s'étira dans le lit, se retournant à la cherche d'un corps, d'une chaleur qu'il ne trouva pas. Il ouvrit les yeux, chercha des traces d'elle dans sa chambre. Son regard se posa sur le surplis du Béhémoth impassible dans un coin. Où était-elle ?

Le Juge s'assit sur le lit, se vêtit d'un pagne. Ses pieds nus frémirent sur le marbre froid quand il se dirigea vers les thermes privés.

"Violate ? Mon Aile ?"

Il sursauta quand ladite Aile ouvrit la porte des bains, rougissante et dégoulinante d'eau. Eaque s'approcha d'elle, repoussant les cheveux de son cou, y glissa ses lèvres.

"Ce n'est pas bien de te lever sans moi, Violate. Ton Seigneur n'est pas content. Dis-moi…"

Il remonta vers ses lèvres.

"Que faisais-tu là ?

\- Rien. Je me rafraîchissais".

Le grognement de satisfaction du Juge quand leurs lèvres se joignirent fit sourire sa partenaire. Elle glissa les mains au creux de son dos, caressa sa peau.

"J'avais besoin d'eau glacée".

* * *

 

« Violate ! »

Le Juge courait dans les couloirs à la poursuite de son Aile pour se retrouver devant la porte de salle de bain fermée à clef. Il cognait sur la porte comme un damné.

« Ouvre-moi ! Que se passe-t-il ? Ça ne se fait pas de quitter un banquet comme ça. Violate ! » Il frappa plus fort sur le bois. « Ne m'oblige pas à défoncer la porte ! »

La clef tourna dans la serrure et le visage blême de son Aile apparut dans l'embrasure. Il l'attira contre lui. « Qu'est-ce qu'il t'a pris? » Il caressa sa joue, ses cheveux. « Qu'est-ce que tu as ? » Elle s'accrochait à lui.

« Je me suis sentie mal. Toute cette nourriture, ces odeurs ».

Il déposa un baiser dans ses cheveux, essayant de chasser cette idée ridicule qui s'insinuait à nouveau dans son esprit.

\- « Mon Aile.

\- Je suis fatiguée, Seigneur. M'autorisez-vous à aller me coucher ?

\- Je ne vais pas te laisser seule. Ils sont bien trop occupés à festoyer pour remarquer notre absence », dit-il en souriant. « Je t'enlève ».

Il passa un bras autour de son épaule, l'autre sous ses jambes, emporta son Aile serrée contre lui dans sa chambre. A chacun de ses pas, cette pensée stupide gagnait en puissance. Des « choses naturelles ». Il donna un coup de pied pour ouvrir la porte de la chambre. Que cette idée absurde aille périr au Cocyte !


	4. Chapter 4

**_Sanctuaire, Maison du Bélier._ **

 

Yuzuriha secoua l'épaule d'un Bélier profondément endormi à ses côtés. Il grommela, grogna et finalement se retourna, obligeant sa Grue à lui donner un coup de coude pour susciter son réveil.

« Shion ! Shion !

Quoi ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ? C'est déjà le matin ? », marmonna-t-il en posant sa tête sur les cuisses de sa compagne assise dans le lit. Il en profita pour passer une main au creux de ses reins en souriant.

« Je l'ai de nouveau sentie, Shion, la présence. Il y a quelqu'un avec nous !

Tu te fais des idées. Comme hier, avant-hier et les jours précédents. Il n'y a que nous ici. »

Il remontait vers ses lèvres en embrassant son ventre, frotta sa joue contre un sein, caressa sa taille.

« Si tu veux que je m'occupe de toi, bel oiseau, tu n'as pas besoin d'inventer des fantômes. Demande-le», dit-il en mordillant le creux de son cou .

« Arrête ça ! Ecoute ! Cela recommence ! »

La jeune femme repoussa le Bélier sans ménagement, le forçant ainsi à se réveiller entièrement. Il soupira en s'asseyant dans le lit, puis étendit son Cosmos, sourit en le mêlant un instant à celui de Yuzuriha et ne ressentit rien d'autre, comme d'ordinaire. Jusqu'à ce contact. Une conscience. Un être qui tentait de communiquer. Il prit la main de sa compagne.

« Je l'entends, Yuzuriha, je le sens. Il y a quelqu'un. »

Yuzuriha soupira de soulagement. Elle n'était donc pas folle! Elle avait vraiment eu peur que son Bélier finisse par croire qu'elle commençait à perdre l'esprit et qu'il ne l'aime plus.

Shion mit un peu de temps à localiser la source. Elle était si ténue, mais elle était bien là, palpitant à l'intérieur de Yuzuriha. Il tourna vers elle, ils se fixèrent un instant sans rien dire.

« Cela vient de toi », dit-il.

« De moi? Que ? Tu veux dire que...? »

Yuzuriha le fixa, encore sous le choc, plaçant machinalement sa main sur son ventre, se concentrant sur ce petit bout de Cosmos qui essayait de communiquer avec elle depuis des jours. C'était donc ça. Shion porta la main de son oiseau à ses lèvres, souris en l'embrassant avant de poser la sienne sur son ventre.

« Tu avais raison, nous sommes trois ». Yuzuriha se serra contre lui, remplie d'une joie incommensurable.

Shion et Yuzuriha leurs Cosmos et les tendirent doucement vers celui du petit foetus, lui faisant comprendre qu'ils l'avaient remarqué et seraient là pour lui désormais.

* * *

 

 

**_Maison du Cancer_ **

 

Cela faisait quelque temps que Gioca était au Sanctuaire et elle n'avait toujours pas l'intention de repartir, ce qui réjouissait passablement le gardien de la quatrième Maison. Ses nuits étaient bien moins froides depuis son arrivée. Mais depuis quelques temps, Manigoldo était ... comment dire? Perplexe. Sa petite flamme était un peu étrange ces temps-ci, une sorte « d'aura » flottait autour d'elle. Elle semblait plus... plus belle, ce qui n'était pas pour lui déplaire loin de là, mais tout de même ! Et ce n'était pas le plus intrigant. Non, le plus bizarre c'était qu'elle mangeait plus que d'habitude, beaucoup plus. Pour deux. Pour deux. Alors qu'elle avait un appétit d'oiseau d'habitude ! Et elle était un poil plus irritable. Mani se demandait encore et encore s'il n'y avait pas là une étincelle en train de grandir dans le ventre de sa Gioca. Cette seule pensée lui donnait le vertige. Il s'en arracherait les cheveux tellement cela le tourmentait. Il fallait qu'il sache, mais il se voyait mal lui demander cela comme ça. Chaque fois qu'il avait voulu le faire, il avait renoncé devant le ridicule de la question.

Un soir, après que Gioca se soit endormie après leur câlin, profitant d'avoir la tête posée contre son ventre, il caressait distraitement sa peau du bout des doigts. Il avait du mal à se l'avouer, mais il guettait un signe qui lui confirmerait son pressentiment. Il se trouvait parfaitement idiot à faire ça, comme si le bébé – s'il y en avait un - allait lui faire « Coucou ! » parce qu'il en avait envie. Mais tout à coup... là il sentit quelque chose! Ou pas. Il devait avoir rêvé, c'était peut-être juste parce qu'il avait ... envie? Il se désespérait un peu plus. Ça devenait très grave là ! Mais il avait un moyen de s'en assurer. Il se concentra à la recherche de la petite âme nichée là-dedans si elle était bien là et il la sentit. Toute petite, faible comme une flamme de bougie. Il resta interdit un long moment, stupide, stupidement content et un peu stupéfait, concentré sur elle, serrant sa compagne plus fort dans ses bras, murmurant "Mia fiamma" sur sa peau. Il finit par s'endormir, un sourire niais sur les lèvres, sourire qu'il devrait expliquer à sa flamme le lendemain.

* * *

  ** _Mont Olympe, Palais d'Aphrodite._**

 

Les semaines s'égrainaient les unes après les autres et les premiers résultats se montraient. Il y avait des amourettes dans tous les coins des domaines sacrés et déjà quelques couples passaient à l'étape supérieure. La seconde étape du plan-punition allait bientôt pouvoir commencer. Aphrodite se frottait les mains, riant devant son grand Miroir qui lui permettait de tout voir sur la Terre.

Mais là, tout de suite, un cas particulier la tourmentait. Elle était en train d'observer une « victime » qui semblait résister à son sortilège. Albafica, Chevalier d'Or des Poissons à la beauté empoisonnée posait problème à la Déesse. Un gros problème. Quelle idée de s'empoisonner de la sorte! Ça lui compliquait la tache, vraiment. Elle devait d'abord s'assurer que sa promise (très mignonne d'ailleurs) ne risquerait rien. Elle ne voulait pas être responsable de la mort d'une humaine et en subir les conséquences. Elle avait déjà donné avec Hélène, merci bien!

Elle frappa les mains, appela un de ses chérubins et lui désigna à travers son Miroir les deux tourtereaux dont il devrait récupérer les cheveux et les amener à Asclépios, histoire de vérifier la compatibilité et au pire de faire fabriquer un contrepoison à celui des Poissons, ce qui ne gâcherait rien, bien au contraire. Elle rit en admirant le beau profil de ce chevalier qu'elle avait, décidément, bien gâté physiquement.

Foi d'Aphrodite, lui non plus n'y échapperait pas. D'une façon ou d'une autre. 

* * *

  ** _Sanctuaire, Maison des Poissons._**

 

Agasha, penaude, se tenait face à un Albafica tremblant de crainte pour celle qu'il aimait. La jeune fille serra un peu plus fort contre sa poitrine le flacon maintenant vide. Elle sentait sous ses doigts les coquillages incrustés dans le verre, la fraîcheur du fil d'or qui le décorait.

« Tu as fait quoi ?

J'ai bu le contenu du flacon que m'a remis la déesse Aphrodite. »

Les yeux du Poisson s'emplirent de tristesse, Agasha s'en voulut. Terriblement. Il esquissa un geste pour la prendre dans ses bras, s'arrêta. Elle continua :

« Elle est apparue dans le Temple quand tu es parti t'entraîner. Elle a dit que c'était le moyen pour que je puisse enfin te toucher. Qu'elle voulait nous aider. Alors… je l'ai bu», dit-elle baissant la tête un peu plus.

« Tu te rends compte que cela pourrait être une ruse d'Hadès ou d'un de ses Spectres. Que c'est peut-être du poison ?

Je sais. Mais je suis sûre que c'était elle. Elle… Elle savait des choses sur nous», dit-elle en rougissant, « que personne ne sait. Je n'en peux plus, Albafica. Je veux pouvoir poser la main sur la tienne quand tu vas mal, me serrer contre toi le soir. Ne plus sentir ce drap qui me sépare de toi. J'ai préféré essayer. Quitte à tout risquer. »

Elle laissa tomber le flacon, qui éclata en une myriade d'éclats scintillants sur le sol, et se précipita contre le Chevalier des Poissons. Il resta un instant sans oser bouger. Les bras d'Agasha étaient autour de sa taille, sa tête contre son torse. Il lui semblait même sentir son cœur, son si joli petit cœur, battre la chamade. Il soupira, referma ses bras autour d'elle timidement. Le Chevalier des Poissons déposa tendrement un baiser dans les cheveux de la jeune femme. « Il en sera fait comme tu voudras, Agasha ».

Sa main remonta le long de la tunique, glissa dans la nuque de son amour. Sentir sa peau, sa chaleur. Le frisson du contact. Ses doigts passèrent sur sa joue, lui relevèrent le menton. Leurs sourires se répondirent. Il effleura ses lèvres du pouce. « Amour. »

Il murmura encore son prénom quand il se pencha vers elle, que leurs lèvres se frôlèrent. Il la retint lorsqu'il la sentit glisser entre ses bras.

« Agasha ! Le poison ? » L'inquiétude passa sur son visage. Elle lui sourit, murmura.

« Non. C'est bon. C'est si bon, Albafica. Encore. »

Cachée derrière une colonne du Temple des Poissons, Aphrodite jubilait. Magnifique ! Tout marchait à merveille ! Elle soupira en regardant le couple enlacé. Ah, ces deux-là étaient sa plus grande réussite, c'était sûr !

Elle serait bien restée là à les contempler durant des heures, mais elle savait que certaines choses ne se découvrent qu'à deux, que certains moments n'ont pas à avoir de spectateurs indiscrets. Et puis, elle avait encore du travail. Beaucoup de travail. Certaines unions allaient aussi avoir besoin d'un coup de pouce du destin.


	5. Chapter 5

**Meikai**

 

Le Cosmos du Garuda enflait, emplissant la pièce. La lumière faiblissait, avalée par son aura ténébreuse. Cela rampait sur les murs, léchait le sol, absorbait la moindre clarté. Dans le seul coin encore baigné de lumière, la servante tremblait de tout son corps, courbait la tête sous l'ire d'Eaque. La pauvre fille aurait voulu s'enfoncer dans le sol tant elle était effrayée. Elle serrait ses mains l'une contre l'autre.

« Je le répète! Où sont passées les pistaches ?

C'est Dame Violate. Elle les a mangées », dit-elle d'une voix chevrotante, au bord des larmes.

Violate a horreur des pistaches! Ne te sers pas d'elle pour justifier ton incompétence! », dit-il en frappant du poing sur la table.

La jeune fille sursauta. « Je vous assure, Seigneur », suppliait-elle. « Dame Violate a demandé de la glace à la pistache, des gâteaux à la pistache, de la pâte d'amandes à la pistache… Elle venait en chercher régulièrement directement dans l'armoire. »

La colère d'Eaque était sur le point d'exploser quand une nouvelle présence se fit sentir dans la cuisine.

« Mon Roi ? Que se passe-t-il ? ». La Spectre du Béhémoth s'agenouilla devant son maître, surprise par sa colère.

« Violate. Cette servante prétend que tu as mangé toutes les pistaches d'Antinora », dit-il en jetant son regard le plus noir sur la domestique qui courbait l'échine, s'attendant à une punition sévère. L'Aile du Garuda releva la tête, un peu étonnée et gênée.

« Toutes ? Il me semblait qu'il en restait encore dans une autre armoire ». La servante secoua vigoureusement la tête qu'elle protégeait de ses mains.

« Toutes, Dame Violate.

Voilà qui est fâcheux ».

Eaque crut déceler de la pitié sur le visage de Violate. Se sentait-elle navrée que cette domestique se soit fait gourmander pour une chose dont elle était responsable ? Cela ne lui ressemblait guère et pourtant. Il avait cru, l'espace d'un instant…

« Si mon Seigneur nous le permet, nous irons nous ravitailler chez votre frère.

Oui, oui. Vas-y. Allez-y toutes les 2 », dit-il exaspéré, les chassant d'un mouvement de la main.

Dans la cuisine maintenant vide de présence féminine, Eaque tira une chaise à lui. Les coudes sur la table, il posa la tête entre ses mains et murmura : Des pistaches ! Elle mange des pistaches ! Une angoisse le traversa. Et si Rhadamanthe avait raison ? Non, ce n'était pas possible, essayait-il de se convaincre. Pourtant tout lui disait que si c'était bien le cas, son Aile n'en avait peut-être pas encore conscience. Il devrait trouver un moyen de le découvrir, de … se rassurer. Oui ! Quelqu'un ici devait le savoir. Mais qui? Demander à Violate directement était ... risqué. Et si finalement il se faisait des peurs pour rien de quoi aurait-il l'air? Le Juge se releva lentement de sa chaise et quitta la cuisine, l'esprit lourd de questions. Par Hadès, cette histoire de pistaches prenait une importance inattendue.

* * *

En fin de journée, Eaque comme d'ordinaire avait fait appeler Violate sous un faux prétexte pour qu'elle le rejoigne pour un tête-à-tête. Mais cette fois-ci le somptueux dîner et les délicieuses cajoleries qu'ils partageaient en ce moment n'étaient pas tout à fait dénués d'arrière-pensées. L'un cherchait des indices dont il ne savait pas trop s'ils le rassureraient ou le ferait davantage paniquer et l'autre n'avait d'autre but que de se faire pardonner ses larcins fruitiers.

Petit à petit, les mouvements de son Aile sur lui faisaient perdre à Eaque le sens des réalités. Chacun de ses coups de bassin augmentait un peu plus le plaisir au creux de ses reins, déchaînant sous sa peau ces vagues de frissons qui l'enivraient. Il glissa les mains sur son ventre, fit le tour de son nombril. Ses doigts suivirent ses nombreuses cicatrices, souvenirs des danses exécutées pour lui. Il montait vers l'extase avec elles, se perdant dans leurs entrelacs. Il sourit au gémissement de sa partenaire quand il pinça légèrement un mamelon, caressa la courbe de ses seins. Il aimait leur forme, leur douceur. Cependant quelque chose l'intriguait. Il repassa les mains pour ôter son doute. C'était cela. Plus en chair, plus fermes. Son sourire s'élargit. Ce n'était pas pour lui déplaire finalement. Violate se cambra plus fort, se resserra sur le Juge. Sa main se posa sur son ventre, le griffa. La vague de plaisir déferla dans le corps d'Eaque, secouant tout son être.

* * *

Violate, haletante, lovée contre lui, le Juge écoutait son cœur s'apaiser, passant doucement ses doigts le long de son dos. Bercé par les caresses de son Aile sur son flanc, il se sentait sombrer dans les délices du sommeil quand celle-ci se releva d'un bond.

« Il faut que j'y aille ». Il la regarda, incrédule, se rhabiller à toute vitesse.

« Qu'est-ce qui peut bien être plus important que moi ? » Elle se pencha vers lui, l'embrassa furtivement.

« Rien, mais j'ai promis ! », dit-elle en souriant, passant sa main sur sa joue. Il la regarda s'enfuir en riant, l'esprit troublé.

Que se passait-il ? Les pistaches, passe encore, mais le délaisser pour aller rejoindre… Rejoindre qui d'ailleurs ? Il se leva, s'enveloppant du drap froissé. Regardant du haut du balcon d'Antinora, il assista alors à une scène étrange. Pandore, seule, attendait sur la terrasse et Violate se précipitait vers elle. Pandore ? Violate ? Elles n'allaient pas se battre ? Pas ici ? Il crispa ses mains sur la pierre froide du balcon. La dernière fois, il avait fallu l'intervention des 3 Juges pour les séparer. Et ce ne serait pas dans cette tenue qu'il pourrait faire quelque chose.

Les 2 femmes étaient face à face. Le Juge retenait son souffle, guettait la moindre trace de Cosmos. Violate avança la main, la posa sur le ventre de Pandore, elles éclatèrent de rire comme deux collégiennes. Par Hadès, que se passait-il aux Enfers ? Etaient-elles devenues folles ? Comment 2 chiens enragés pouvaient-ils se rapprocher ainsi ? Et puis tout à coup le Juge comprit, son rire déferla sur sa demeure. Il murmura pour lui-même :

« Tu pouvais bien me faire la leçon, Rhada. Ca va être mignon un petit Wyvern ».

Eaque quitta son balcon, laissant les deux femmes discuter. Il ne semblait pas utile de les surveiller davantage et l'air n'était pas des plus chauds à Antinora. Regagnant la chambre, il appela les domestiques pour son bain.

La chaleur de l'eau sur sa peau, les mains expertes de la Sœur noire préposée au bain du Seigneur avaient bien un indéniable avantage : Eaque pouvait enfin réfléchir au calme. Son esprit assemblait les idées, les remettait dans l'ordre. Et lorsqu'il quitta son refuge aquatique, la solution avait tracé un sourire sur ses lèvres. En observant Pandore et Violate, il s'était souvenu qu'il y avait bien quelqu'un qui pourrait le renseigner et lui permettrait de lever ses doutes et moucher son frère en même temps. Cette personne si insignifiante qu'il n'y avait pas pensé. Revêtu de sa robe de Juge, il se dirigea vers les appartements de Pandore. Il ne lui fallut pas longtemps pour repérer le chat de gouttière qu'il cherchait. Il l'interpella.

« Cheshire ! »

Le chat en question se figea sur place. Cette voix commandait l'arrêt, le respect, l'obéissance. Le Caith Sith se retourna, courbant la tête devant le Garuda. Eaque le fixa un moment, hésitant sur la formulation.

« Dis-moi, Chaton, ta maîtresse. Ne serait-elle pas… »

Le népalais s'arrêta. Il n'avait pas l'habitude de parler de ces choses-là et il n'aurait jamais imaginé le faire dans ce lieu de ténèbres. Et sûrement pas avec un inférieur comme ce misérable chat. Il prit son courage à deux mains, prononça le mot.

« Enceinte ? »

Cheshire souffla, soulagé.

« Oh, vous savez aussi ! C'est fou, n'est-ce pas ? C'est Dame Violate qui vous l'a dit ? D'ailleurs, ma maîtresse pense que Dame Violate aussi… »

Le Caith Sith stoppa net, mettant ses mains sur sa bouche. Le Juge venait de changer de couleur. Il était aussi blanc que… que… Il arrêta de chercher une comparaison. Rien ne lui venait de toute façon à l'esprit. Il avait fait une énorme idiotie.

« Non, non, ce n'est pas ce que je voulais dire… », dit-il en se recroquevillant, anticipant le coup qu'il recevrait pour avoir débité cette stupidité. Eaque se contenta de le chasser d'un regard, fit demi-tour sans un mot. Les pièces du puzzle s'emboîtaient impitoyablement dans son esprit et il ne savait pas comment réagir face à l'image qui s'y formait. Violate. Les insinuations de Rhadamanthe. Son malaise. Les pistaches. Il regarda ses mains. Ses seins. Ses magnifiques seins plus volumineux. Comment n'avait-il rien vu ? Rien compris ?

Il tournait et retournait ces deux mots dans sa tête: Violate. Enceinte. Ce n'était pas possible. Et pourtant. Depuis quand? Il aurait dû demander à ce chaton débile depuis quand Pandore l'était, ou quand est-ce qu'elle avait commencé à le soupçonner pour Violate.

Il avait besoin d'alcool, d'un truc fort pour s'en remettre. Aller chez Rhadamanthe, vider une bouteille de whisky sur son aventure… Rhadamanthe. Il ne savait sûrement pas pour Pandore, sinon il n'aurait pas osé parler de son Aile. Le Garuda eut un sourire mauvais. Non, il ne serait pas le seul à vider cette bouteille. Il éclata de rire en songeant à la tête que ferait son blondinet de frère quand il saurait. Chacun son tour !

* * *

Le rire tonitruant de Rhadamanthe faisait vibrer les murs lorsqu'Eaque entra dans le salon.

« Et bien, on peut dire que tu t'amuses, toi », dit-il avec une certaine humeur.

Tu ne crois pas si bien dire, frangin. Zélos vient de m'annoncer un truc ! A faire mourir de rire Hadès lui-même. Assieds-toi, t'es blanc comme un spectre. Je te proposerais bien un verre, mais tu refuses… »

Le Garuda le coupa net. « Non, donne-moi ce verre ».

Le Wyverne le regarda avec étonnement, puis le servit. Eaque ? Boire du whisky ? A cette heure ? Quelque chose ne tournait pas rond aux Enfers, il en était sûr.

« Alors, ce truc étonnant ?

Ah. Ouais », Rhadamanthe vida son verre d'un trait. « Queen, tu vois ?

Oui, je vois.

Ben, les paris allaient bon train dans la garnison pour savoir si c'était un gars ou une fille. Et bien, c'est une fille ! Parce que non seulement, son régulier est le Basilic, mais en plus, elle est enceinte jusqu'au fond des yeux ! Et c'est pas tout ! La Partita, la Chouette, là ! Ben, Yoma a marqué un fameux point avec elle ! Enceinte, aussi ! »

Eaque manqua de s'étrangler dans son verre. Cette « épidémie » devenait étrange. Il regarda encore un moment l'anglais qui s'esclaffait. Attends, toi tu ne vas plus rire très longtemps. Un sourire carnassier passa sur le visage du Garuda.

« Très amusant, en effet ». Le silence s'installa, le Wyverne fila une grosse claque sur l'épaule de son frangin. « Et toi, bro ! C'est quoi cette tête ? Tu expliques la raison de cet intérêt pour mon whisky ? »

Eaque inspira profondément, se préparant mentalement à essuyer la bordée de sarcasmes que son frère ne manquerait pas de lui envoyer. « Violate. Tu avais raison. Elle a bien un amant. » Rhadamanthe trépignait de plaisir dans son fauteuil, satisfait d'avoir mis dans le mille.

« Je suis bien placé pour le savoir. C'est dans mon lit qu'elle passe ses nuits. Et je crois que… Comme Queen et Partita. » Et voilà, c'était parti. Rhadamanthe se tapait la cuisse tant il riait. Le Garuda ne comprenait même pas ce qu'il disait tellement son corps était secoué par le rire.

« Mais j'en ai une autre bien bonne à t'apprendre, Rhada », continua-t-il en le fixant d'un oeil torve, une lueur de malice au fond de ses prunelles. Le blond s'arrêta net. Le regard amusé d'Eaque ne suggérait rien de bon.

« Pandore. Cheshire a confirmé mes doutes. Elle porte la progéniture d'un certain dragon ». Ce fut au tour du Wyverne de devenir blanc comme un linceul.

Eaque se servit un autre verre, profitant pleinement du silence qui planait à présent dans la pièce, de la stupeur sur le visage de son frère. Clouer le bec à Rhadamanthe était tellement jouissif.


	6. Chapter 6

**L'Olympe**

Héra revenait à l'Olympe pour s'enquérir des derniers stratagèmes d'Aphrodite. Elle était quelque peu ennuyée, voire un poil dépitée. Elle entra dans le Palais de la Déesse de l'Amour et se fit conduire à elle par une de ses suivantes. Elle la trouva rivée comme à son habitude à son miroir, suivant les derniers avancements de son plan. Elle fit claquer son splendide éventail en plumes de paon pour signaler sa présence. Aphrodite sursauta légèrement et releva le nez de la surface brillante.

\- « Oh, c'est toi Héra. Eh bien tu en fais une tête. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive? », dit-elle en lui faisant signe de s'asseoir sur un coussin

\- « Ça ne se passe pas bien de ton coté?

\- Si. A part une chose qui me chiffonne. Nous avons manqué un  _petit détail_.

\- Lequel ?

\- Zeus nous a bien demandé de punir tous les belligérants de ces Guerres Saintes? Ce qui inclut ses fils », dit-elle avec un certain dédain. (Mauvais souvenirs.) « Hors l'un d'eux a des goûts  _particuliers »_.

« Qui? Qui? », demanda Aphrodite, les yeux brillants.( Elle appréciait toujours autant les ragots. Surtout ceux concernant de près ou de loin Zeus.)

« Minos. Il est avec un homme, un de ses subordonnés. Il nous échappe donc pour l'instant ».

Les deux Déesses se regardèrent un moment, pensives, avant qu'Aphrodite ne lâche un « Je sais ! » triomphant. « Dis-moi! », demanda Héra, les yeux pleins de curiosité. Et, gloussant comme des gamines fières de leur sale tour, elles envoyèrent Peitho insinuer leur idée tordue à leur nouvelle victime. Zeus, qui passait par là pour prendre des nouvelles de la « mission », regarda avec un grand sourire de satisfaction absolue les deux déesses, habituellement comme chien et chat, s'amuser comme des diablesses du bazar qu'elles provoquaient sur terre. Il était content, car cette mission avait aussi ce but précis : lui assurer une paix divine pour longtemps. Très longtemps.

* * *

 

**Les Enfers**

Cette journée avait, pour Eaque, des allures de paradis. Violate, allongée contre lui sur ce divan, somnolait. Il passait avec délices la main sur son ventre, guettant les signes de l'héritier. Son Aile avait refusé tout bonnement de porter des robes « comme Pandore » et la voir ainsi drapée dans les soieries de son pays lui procurait une intense satisfaction.

Pandore laissait courir ses doigts sur sa harpe et Rhadamanthe, étonnamment, n'en était qu'à son deuxième verre d'alcool de la journée. La grossesse de la Maîtresse des Enfers l'avait au moins calmé sur ce point.

Quelque chose perturbait cependant Eaque. Le ventre de son Aile prenait des proportions démesurées par rapport à celui de Pandore. Il faudrait qu'il en parle. A qui ? Les Enfers n'avaient jamais connu de naissance. Il songea qu'il faudrait peut-être s'enquérir d'un personnel compétent en la matière ou cela risquait de mal se terminer. Cette idée fugace le fit frémir, mais un claquement de mains fit sursauter tout ce petit monde.

« Minos », dit-il en lançant un regard noir au nouvel arrivant.

« Et bien, quelle jolie photo de famille. Il ne vous manque plus que des bambins courant partout. Oh, mais attendez ! Ce n'est pas ce qui va se produire ? »

Le Griffon partit d'un grand éclat de rire, réveillant l'Aile. Le Garuda n'allait pas en rester là. On ne réveillait pas ainsi Sa Violate ! Il répliqua : « Il faut dire qu'avec tes goûts, ce n'est pas ce qui risque de t'arriver, Marionnettiste. Ca ne te perturbe pas que jusqu'au moindre Squelette, tout le monde à part toi et ton compagnon, aura un enfant ? Tous les Enfers sont au courant de tes penchants, mon Griffon. »

Rhadamanthe pouffa dans son coin, le Norvégien claqua la porte sur sa colère.

* * *

 

**Les Enfers**

Minos traversait les couloirs à grandes enjambées, furieux. Ses frères et leur délire de paternité commençaient sérieusement à lui taper sur les nerfs. En fait toute cette folie qui s'emparait du Meikai l'énervait. Là, tout de suite, il rêvait de tortures et de cris de douleur, juste pour le soulager sa mauvaise humeur. Une bonne petite guerre contre Athéna lui aurait fait le plus grand bien. Mais comment vouliez-vous déclencher une guerre avec ces torrents de guimauves qui commençaient à se déverser sur le Meikai? Il n'avait jamais vu une chose pareille. Pas un seul prisonnier sur lequel passer ses nerfs. Personne pour enfreindre des règles, capturer des ennemis. Il ne lui restait que les âmes à juger pour le distraire un peu et encore! Il ne manquait plus que le Seigneur Hadès s'y mette aussi et ce serait le bouquet. C'était vraiment du grand n'importe quoi. Il devait savoir ce qui avait provoqué ce ... cette catastrophe. Il y avait un endroit où il pourrait avoir le début d'une explication, peut-être même y trouverait-il le moyen d'arrêter ça. Oui, tout redeviendrait normal.

Il entra donc en trombe dans le bureau de Rune qui fit un bond à ce tintamarre. « Tu ne peux pas entrer sans faire de bruit? J'ai failli faire une attaque », râla-t-il.

\- « Tu es moins froussard, d'habitude. Qu'est-ce qui t'arrive?

\- J'étais concentré sur cette paperasse, figure-toi! Des pages et des pages de registres à vérifier. Et tu débarques comme une brute!

\- Ça ne te gêne pas d'ordinaire… »

Un sourire fauve s'empara des lèvres du Griffon. Son partenaire rougit à cette évocation. Il ne pouvait le nier, il aimait cela, mais là n'était pas la question. Pas pour l'instant.

\- « Pourquoi? A cause de ... ?

\- Oui. Tout a changé. Il y a des paragraphes supplémentaires sur des centaines de pages. Rien que le Meikai c'est déjà un boulot titanesque.

\- Attends, tu as dit  _rien_  que le Meikai »?

Minos jubilait. Il sentait se dessiner la solution. Elle était là, à portée de main. Plutôt à portée de plume. Il s'accouda sur le siège de Rune, passa négligemment les doigts dans ses cheveux. Il savait qu'il avait frappé à la bonne porte, mais il s'attendait quand même au pire. Le Balrog ferma les yeux lorsqu'il lui griffa la nuque et reprit :

\- « Oui. Au Sanctuaire notamment, mais dans d'autres domaines sacrés aussi.

\- Le Sanctuaire aussi? Moi qui croyais que ça aurait pu venir de chez eux ! Qu'est-ce que ça peut bien vouloir dire? », ragea-t-il, déçu.

Le Griffon commençait à avoir des sueurs froides. Si le Sanctuaire était dans le même état que le Meikai, il pouvait dire adieu à sa guerre tant désirée. Il était au bord du gouffre. Pas de combats, pas de tortures, pas de chevaliers quémandant sa pitié, qu'il ne leur donnerait pas de toute façon, mais quand même !

\- « Je n'en n'ai pas la moindre idée, l' _épidémie_  s'est déclenchée à peu près en même temps partout »

Rune soupira profondément en se renfonçant dans son siège. La main du Griffon passa sous le col de sa robe. Il continua : « C'est ennuyeux, mais je crois qu'il faudrait aller demander au Sanctuaire s'ils ne sauraient pas quelque chose. Notre maître a trop l'habitude de faire la sourde oreille au monde d'au-dessus, mais cette fois il n'aura pas vraiment le choix.

\- « Pourquoi ça?

\- Parce qu'il est  _personnellement_  concerné ».

Le sourire en coin de Rune venait de pousser Minos au fond de l'abîme. Un gouffre de douceur, de layettes et de biberons. Un cauchemar. Le Cocyte puissance mille, et encore ! Il articula avec peine :

\- « Hadès… Aussi ?

\- Hé, oui. Dame Perséphone porte le futur héritier », acquiesça-t-il.

Ou pire. Une héritière, songea Minos au bord du désespoir.


	7. Chapter 7

Albafica et Manigoldo traversaient la Maison des Poissons lorsqu'une fillette de deux ans peut-être, tenant un bâton à la main, se planta devant eux. Menaçant le Poissons de son arme improvisée, elle cria :

« C'est toi, la rose empoisonnée ? Z'ai pas peur de ton poison, moi ! Capibulle ! Capibulle ! », cria-t-elle en courant vers lui, brandissant son épée de fortune.

Manigoldo la saisit par le col, juste avant qu'elle ne percute Albafica.

« Tu devrais pourtant. T'es à qui, toi ? », dit-il en la soulevant à la hauteur de ses yeux pour mieux la détailler. La fillette se débattait, essayait de lui donner des coups de pieds et des coups de bâton.

« Mani, tiens-la un peu convenablement. Ce n'est pas un chiot », le gronda Albafica. « Nan, suis pas un chiot, ze suis un sevalier d'or ». Manigoldo éclata de rire devant l'affirmation de la petite fille. « Ah oui? Et le chevalier d'or de quoi? Du moucheron? Des jambes-trop-courtes? », dit-il, hilare.

\- « Suis pas le sevalier du mouche-thon. Toi t'es un méchant crabe d'abord!

\- Et tu sais ce qu'il va te faire le méchant crabe si tu continues? », dit-il feignant un petit air sadique en attrapant son petit bout de bois.

\- « Nan, mais z'ai pas peur de toi, crustacé ! »

Mani était écroulé de rire face à l'effronterie de l'enfant et s'amusait à la taquiner encore plus. Le Saint des Poissons, quant à lui, était hypnotisé par cette fillette. Il ne l'avait jamais vue auparavant, il en était sûr. Pourtant, il avait l'impression de la connaître. Son regard, peut-être ? Ces yeux vifs, bleu océan. Cette détermination quand elle avait brandi ce bout de bois telle une épée… Capibulle… C'est cela. Elle avait crié Capibulle… Ce mot avait une consonance familière. Puis, il comprit et planta là Mani et sa visiteuse, qui se débattait pour essayer de se défaire de la poigne de son prétendu tortionnaire à carapace. Albafica se rua à l'entrée de son Temple. Serait-il possible ? Lorsqu'il arriva sur la terrasse, ce fut pour découvrir El Cid soutenant une jeune femme qui portait dans ses bras un nouveau-né.

« Cid ! Il me semblait bien qu'elle avait ton regard. » Le Chevalier du Capricorne s'approcha du Poisson, souriant. « Albafica. Tu as bien grandi depuis ce jour où tu as obtenu ton armure ».

Le bleuté sentait son coeur battre si fort. Son ami. Son ami d'enfance était de retour. Sa surprise redoubla lorsqu'El Cid le serra dans ses bras.

\- « Cid, le poison...

\- Tu sais bien que je n'en ai jamais eu peur, de ton poison.

\- C'est ce que dit aussi ta fille. »

On toussa dans leur dos. Manigoldo tenant toujours l'enfant apparut sur la terrasse.

« Eh, la Chèvre ! C'est à toi cette mioche ? » dit-il en lui tendant la petite qui le tapait et grondait pour qu'il la lâche. Elle alla se blottir dans les bras de son père en boudant, lui tira la langue.

« Toujours aussi aimable, le Crustacé ! Je te présente Médée, ma fille. Miné (El Cid passe son bras autour de l'épaule de la jeune femme) et notre dernier-né Persée. Ta maison était vide. Tu habites avec Albafica, maintenant ? Votre voyage à Venise vous aurait rapproché à ce point ? »

Une jeune voix se fit entendre : « Il dort avec moi, si c'est ce que demande ce personnage aux sous-entendus graveleux. »

Manigoldo devint blême, se retourna vers Gioca qui s'avançait vers eux, lentement sous le poids de sa grossesse.

« Mais, enfin, ma petite flamme ! Ne t'énerve pas comme ça. Ce n'est pas bon pour toi, tu sais. Tu vas nous faire un excité. »

El Cid éclata de rire. Ce n'était pas tous les jours qu'on se trouvait face à un Mani si attentionné. Son rire redoubla quand Manigoldo essaya de justifier sa prévenance, contaminant Miné et Gioca. Seul Albafica ne participait pas à la liesse générale. Il avait l'air tendu, guettant quelque chose, ce qui n'échappa pas au Capricorne.

\- « Albafica ? Qu'est-ce qu'il y a ?

\- Tu peux venir Agasha. Tu ne risques rien, tu sais. »

Tous les yeux se fixèrent sur la silhouette menue au ventre également rebondi qui vint se blottir dans les bras du Chevalier empoisonné. El Cid écarquilla les yeux :

\- « Je… Comment ?

\- Agasha a reçu un antidote à mon poison ».

Il caressa doucement ses cheveux, y posa un baiser. Un cri de femme s'élèva du Palais du Grand-Pope.

« Yuzuriha! Le Bélier va être papa, on dirait ! », s'esclaffa Manigoldo.

« Ca fait un peu peur », trembla Agasha.

Mine s'approcha un peu, lui prit la main.

« Ce n'est rien d'autre qu'un moment. Ce qui compte est après. »

Les regards des Capricorne et Poisson se croisèrent, des sourires se répondirent. Si ces deux-là pouvaient s'entendre, ils en seraient ravis.

**Author's Note:**

> Kurumada, Teshirogi, je vous envie!


End file.
